


Legally Sanctioned Wrecking

by lalunaticscribe



Category: Tiger & Bunny
Genre: Gen, Hidden Depths, Tiger is a demolitions expert?, obfuscating stupidity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-15
Updated: 2015-01-15
Packaged: 2018-03-07 17:07:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3177471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lalunaticscribe/pseuds/lalunaticscribe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The lack of environmental hazards that follow Wild Tiger is suspicious...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Legally Sanctioned Wrecking

“ _We have Wild Tiger One Minute on the scene! I wonder if he's going to destroy something today as well?”_

“ _You're terrible!_ _I haven't destroyed anything_ _yet_ _!_ ”

“It might be a coincidence... but no one ever gets hurt when Tiger-san destroys stuff, right?”

Agnes Joubert started. “What are you saying? Tiger costs us Stern in damages!”

“But... no one's died because of an environmental hazard he created,” the new intern mumbled, shrinking from Agnes's strong personality.

Their conversation was halted by a crash that echoed through the speakers, and Agnes turned her head to watch Tiger's newest damage fine be plastered all over Hero TV Live. “ _And Tiger did it again!_ ” Stealth Soldier crowed.

Tiger's bellows occupied, Agnes took a moment to look up the Vulcan Building, and noted its status for renovation. Hmm...

* * *

A city as large and sprawling as Sternbild was always facing urban redevelopment, no matter which neighbourhood. Also considering the usual affair of damages from Hero and NEXT fights, and the Gold Stage changed its façade around once every five years. The statuary of Lady Justice and the seven companies stayed the same; the skyline could, and have, changed completely within ten years. This coincidence, though...

“Tiger,” Agnes started. “You-”

A blob of mayonnaise glimmered from its spot on his vest. Behind his mask, the veteran Hero blinked. “Yeah, Agnes-san?”

“...you have mayo on your vest.”

No way, Agnes decided, looking at the spread analysis of Tiger's wreckage and the time-to-renovation on the sites over Tiger's career with Apollon. Because the sheer coincidences would mean that Tiger did stuff like in-depth demolition research, or looked up the sites of fights. The latter was impossible; the former improbable. Very improbable. 


End file.
